Happy New Year!
by TabFan
Summary: Joey has chosen New Year's Day to die. He decides to first tell Seto he likes him. No death! Re-writing.
1. Part 1

Happy New Year?!

Summary: Joey has chosen New Year's Day to die.

He decides to first tell Seto he loves him.

Will **not **include character death.

PART 1-NEW YEAR'S EVE

Seto wakes up to find himself on a hard surface.

He also notices he's in an uncomfortable position.

Figuring he's been abducted, again, he listens for sounds of another person.

Not hearing anything, Seto looks around. He notices he's in an office, lying on a desk.

The office looks lived in. There's a mattress with blankets and pillows in one corner.

In another corner are water bottles and meal bars. In another is a stack of books.

Seto looks at himself, relieved to see he's still clothed, except his suit jacket.

He can feel his hands touching each other under the desk. Same with his feet.

He tries to separate them, but they barely move.

Seto hears footsteps and pretends to be asleep. He hears the office door open.

Seto hears a familiar voice say, "Been 6 hours. I win the bet. I'm not in any hurry.

I'll check on him again in an hour."

Seto thinks, 'A captor who isn't in a hurry?'

Seto hears the door open again and decides to look at his captor.

He opens his eyes and looks in the direction of the door. He sees...Joey.

Joey says, "I was warned you might pretend to be asleep. Welcome to my place."

Seto says, "Mutt, release me!"

Joey says, "As you wish, but, first, drink this."

Joey puts a hand under Seto's head to hold it up, then a bottle of water against his mouth.

Seto opens his mouth. Joey pours the water in a little at a time until the bottle is empty.

Joey puts the glass down and says, "Now, about releasing you..."

Joey undoes his pants, grabs his member, and slides it out.

Seto says, "Not what I..." Before he can finish, Joey forces a belt over his mouth.

He buckles it behind his head.

Joey says, "Now you can't interrupt me. I'm going to make you release some tension.

If you could talk, you'd threaten to kill me. Tomorrow, I'll be dead. So won't matter."

Joey opens a condom and places it over the head of Seto's member.

Joey says, "So you don't make a mess of your clothes."

Joey starts running his hand up and down the uncovered area of Seto's shaft.

Seto feels himself quickly hardening, which surprises him.

When Seto is hard, Joey stops stroking him. Seto can't stop his hips from bucking.

Joey says, "Oops! Forgot something." He picks up a pillow and places it under Seto's hips.

Joey waits until Seto's hips buck again, then returns to stroking him.

Joey says, "Nice size and length." Joey speeds up his stroking. Seto feels himself release.

Joey says, "Lots of cum. You'll need another condom for round 2."

Joey takes off the first condom and throws it in a trash bag beside the desk.

He starts stroking Seto again. With his other hand, he holds Seto's balls.

Once Seto is hard again, Joey squeezes Seto's balls while continuing to stroke him.

Seto tries to make himself think about other feels Seto start to go down.

He stops squeezing and starts stroking faster.

Seto feels the pleasure not only return, but intensify. He comes harder than before.

Joey says, "One more round. Then you'll be too exhausted to come after me."

He replaces the condom again.

Joey starts licking, breathing, and sucking on the uncovered area of Seto's shaft.

Seto feels himself hardening again. Once Seto is hard, Joey again stops. Seto's hips buck.

Joey says, "I love watching your body beg." He returns to using his mouth on Seto's shaft.

It isn't long before Seto comes a third time. Joey throws the condom in the trash.

He pushes Seto's member back into his pants and fixes them.

He removes the gag, picks up another bottle of water, and helps Seto drink it.

Then he replaces the gag.

Joey says, "Time to make my confession. Seto, I liked your looks, but not your attitude.

Your insults crushed my heart. Guess that's why they call it a crush.

Then I saw the real you when Mokuba was in danger. I wished you'd care about me.

Yugi got through to you through dueling. I tried to do the same. You insulted me more.

I kept trying until I ran out of time. Tomorrow, I'll be dead. Good-bye, Dragon."

Seto starts struggling.

Joey says, "Calm down. Once I arrive at Yugi's, Mokuba will send Roland to get ya."

Seto watches Joey leave. He uses his magic to stay awake until Roland arrives.

Roland walks in a little while later. He frees Seto.

Seto discovers he was bound by belts and his jacket was under his head.

Seto asks, "Do you know how Mokuba and Joey got me here?"

Roland says, "No, sir. I didn't know you weren't at work until Mokuba called me."

Seto discovers Joey bound him with his belts and his trench coat was folded under his head.

Seto puts his jacket back on, then says, "Roland, take me to Yugi's."

When Seto knocks, Yugi opens the door. Yugi says, "Seto, I'm glad you came."

Yugi leads Seto to the living room. Everyone is surprised to see him, especially Joey and Mokuba.

Seto asks, "Joey, are you planning on killing yourself?"

Joey says, "No! Time I told everyone. Guys, I don't expect to wake up tomorrow."

Tea asks, "Is there anything we can do?"

Joey says, "Not unless you can get me a new heart.

I've been using my magic to help keep mine beating.

I'm going to stop using it at midnight."

Tristan asks, "Why tomorrow?"

Joey says, "First day of the year, last day of my life. Seems ironic."

Seto says, "I can get you a new heart."

Joey says, "I don't want somebody else's heart.

I don't want someone to have died so I could live."

Mokuba says, "Not someone else's heart. A robotic heart."

Seto says, "Mokuba, you know what to do. I'm taking a nap."

Seto sits on the couch and closes his eyes. Mokuba says, "Seto." No response.

Yugi asks, "Joey, what did you do to Seto?"

Joey says, "I made him drink water with sleeping drugs in it before I told him.

I didn't want him coming after me. He must've used his magic to stay awake."

Mokuba asks, "Joey, when was the last time you ate? Be specific."

Joey says, "Yesterday, around 1 p.m."

Mokuba says, "Fits 24 hrs. without eating rule. Do you have any other health problems?"

Joey says, "Only the ones caused by a weak heart."

Mokuba says, "Perfect." Mokuba pulls out his cell phone and calls Kaiba Medical Center.

The receptionist asks, "Mr. Kaiba, what do you need?" Their computers tell them when a Kaiba calls.

Mokuba says, "I need everything ready for an immediate robotic heart implant.

The patient's name is Joey Wheeler. He'll be there in 30 min."

The receptionist says, "The consent forms and an operating team will be waiting when he arrives."

Mokuba hangs up and says, "Everyone, in the limo. Tristan, please help Seto."

Tristan says, "Consider this my thank you for saving Joey."

Everyone leaves Yugi's and gets in the limo.

Mokuba says, "Roland, take us to Kaiba Medical Center."

Roland says, "Yes, sir."

Yugi asks, "Joey, is everything you went through last year why you need a new heart?"

Joey says, "No, or you and Seto would also need new hearts. Mine was damaged years ago."

Tea says, "I've never heard of robotic hearts before."

Mokuba says, "You know Seto likes to help orphans. Some are never adopted 'cause of health problems.

Seto hired a team of scientists, doctors, and technicians to create robotic organs.

They've had several successes, but the government hasn't approved the robotic organs."

Tristan asks, "How can Joey get one?"

Mokuba says, "By agreeing to be a test subject. He just has to sign a couple forms and get weekly check-ups."

Roland says, "Sir, we're here."

They all say, "Thanks, Roland," and head inside. Tristan and Roland help Seto.

Joey signs a couple forms, then is put under and taken into surgery. He won't wake up until tomorrow.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Part 2

Happy New Year?!

Part 2-New Year's Day

When Joey wakes up, he is surprised he isn't on a hospital bed.

Instead, he's on a four-poster bed in a large room.

He isn't surprised he's naked. He's surprised he isn't tied up.

He sees Seto sitting in a chair, facing him. Seto's eyes are closed.

Joey says, "Seto." Seto instantly wakes up.

Seto says, "Joey. Yugi told me your soul didn't leave. I wanted to be sure."

Joey asks, "'Where am I?"

Seto says, "A guest room in my mansion. This is now your place."

Joey asks, "Where are my friends?"

Seto says, "Other rooms. How did you get glass embedded in your body?"

Joey says, "You read my medical file." Seto nods.

Joey says, "My dad threw beer bottles at me. I got myself to the hospital.

The next day, I moved into that warehouse. Can I get my stuff?"

Seto says, "Already taken care of."

Joey asks, "Why aren't I tied up? Don't ya want payback?"

Seto says, "I didn't think tying you was necessary. Payback can wait.

I wanted to tell you you were wrong. You did get through to me.

You're why I gave a card to Yami before his duel against Marik.

I like your looks, because they remind me of a golden mixed breed I had.

That's why I call you 'mutt'. It wasn't to insult you. Would you prefer puppy?"

Joey says, "Puppy doesn't sound as mean. Just in public, make it pup."

Seto continues, "I don't care that much about looks.

I've met many who were beautiful on the outside, but ugly on the inside.

I like more you standing up to me. Few people do. That's why I kept insulting you.

I am sorry I hurt your feelings. I thought you liked our battles."

Joey says, "I liked that you paid any attention to me.

When you weren't insulting me, you ignored me."

Seto says, "Sometimes, I don't have time for Mokuba.

Sometimes, I won't have time for you."

Joey asks, "How do you have any time for yourself?"

Seto says, "I don't. Before yesterday, I never came."

Joey says, "You're more of a virgin than I am. What did ya do when ya became hard?"

Seto says, "I treated it like the pain my stepfather caused me.

I focused on other matters until it went away."

Joey says, "That's why I let everyone believe I was living with my dad.

He wasn't the best, but I didn't want a worse stepdad."

Seto asks, "Could you teach me more about sex?"

Joey says, "Gladly. At the same time, ya could get your payback."

Seto asks, "Shouldn't we let your friends know you're awake?"

Joey says, "They can wait."

Seto asks, "Where do we begin?"

Joey says, "You'll need to get condoms and some kind of lotion."

Seto asks, "Do you mind if we use your condoms today? I can get some tomorrow."

Joey says, "As long as you provide the lotion."

Seto says, "Not a problem." He walks out of the returns with a bottle of hand lotion.

Joey has a condom already on himself.

Seto says, "I use it so I don't get blisters or calluses from working on computers."

Joey asks, "Do ya have a problem with putting your fingers in my ass?"

Seto says, "You can't be serious."

Joey says, "Its how two guys have sex. I haven't ate in more than a day.

There shouldn't be anything in there."

Seto asks, "Do we have to skip straight to the sex?"

Joey says, "We're not. First thing ya need to know is how to prepare another guy.

Second is how to find the prostate."

Seto says, "I've read male anatomy books. I know where the prostate is."

Joey says, "Prove it. Hit mine. Start with one finger."

Seto slicks one finger with the lotion. He starts pushing the finger into Joey.

Joey says, "Move it back and forth." Seto starts pulling out and pushing back in.

It works better than just pushing. Joey feels Seto's finger bottom.

Joey says, "Add a second." Seto slicks a second finger and works it in.

Once both fingers are all the way in, Seto hits Joey's prostate with them. Joey cries out.

Seto, worried, asks, "Did that hurt?"

Joey says, "No. It sends a spike of pleasure. That's how guys get away with raping other guys.

They're humiliated 'cause not only were they overpowered, but because it felt good."

Seto asks, "How do you know all this?"

Joey says, "Gay porn and practice. What I did to you I've done to myself.

Except the blow job. Used bratwurst to practice that."

Seto asks, "Why?"

Joey says, "When I realized I liked your looks, I figured I was at least bi.

I knew about guy-girl sex. Decided to learn about guy-guy sex. See if I'd like it."

Seto asks, "Did you?"

Joey says, "I got better releases from practicing than watching straight or gay porn."

Seto asks, "Do you want me to keep hitting that spot until you come?"

Joey says, "Ya could, but that could take a while. You need to learn about other sensitive areas."

Seto says, "I already know the penis and balls are sensitive."

Joey says, "So are the nipples. Also, the neck, though I'd prefer no visible hickies.

Anywhere a hickey can be left is sensitive. Ya have a choice. Use your other hand or your mouth."

Seto says, "I'll stick to my other hand. When was the last time you took a bath?"

Joey says, "Its been a few days."

Seto runs his free hand over Joey's body while continuing to hit his prostate.

It isn't long before Joey comes in the condom. Seto pulls his fingers out. Joey's stomach growls.

Seto says, "Take a bath. Everything you need is already in the bathroom.

When you're done, I'll be next door. I'll show you to the dining hall."

Joey says, "Tell my friends I'm awake."

Seto says, "I will." The rest of the day proceeds like a normal one.

After supper, Joey's friends head home. Joey, exhausted, goes to bed by himself.

Seto's room is next door, in case Joey needs him.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
